New Member!
by Zara Zahra
Summary: Akatsuki memiliki anggota baru! Pein tiba-tiba membawa seorang anak ke markas Akatsuki. Nama anaknya Uzumaki Naruto. Bagaimana keseharian Akatsuki dengan Naruto, anak misterius yang berparas manis & imut ini? Dan bagaimana reaksi Akatsuki dengan sifat dan sikap Naruto yang beragam? (Setting dunia ninja, DarkNaru, StrongNaru)
1. Anggota Baru?

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan kawan-kawan milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-****New Member!****-**

**~Zara Zahra~**

**[****Adventure****]**

**{****Pairing?****}**

**=Namikaze Naruto, Akatsuki member=**

**#StrongNaru, AkatsukiNaru, DarkNaru, OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), Bahasa Indonesia yang kurang baik dan kurang benar, Terlalu pendek****, bikinan amatir, humor gak lucu, alur mudah ditebak, dan yang pasti banyak kekurangan, dan mohon diberi bunga Krisan(?) (Kritik & Saran) ^_^#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 – Anggota Baru?!**

TAP...

TAP...

TAP...

TAP...

Terdengar suara langkah kaki manusia di tengah hutan belantara diperbatasan antara Hi no Kuni dan Kaze no Kuni. Yang lebih spesifiknya ada 2 orang yang berjalan di hutan tersebut. Yang satu anak kecil yang manis -walaupun laki-laki- berumur yang diduga 7-8 tahunan. Yang kedua pemuda berumur kira-kira 20 atau 19 tahunan.

"Kapan kita akan sampai, Pein-nii...?" Anak kecil yang berambut blonde spike, bermata biru dan tanda kumis kucing dikedua pipinya ini bertanya pada pemuda yang berjalan dengannya. Berambut orange, banyak tindik di wajah dan punya mata berwarna ungu berpola riak air tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi Naru..." Pemuda yang dipanggil Pein tadi hanya menjawab singkat, terlalu sibuk dengan buku misterius yang dibacanya dari awal perjalanan hingga saat ini (ZZ: buku bokep itu... ;Pein: ... ;ZZ: kok diem? Berarti aku benar ya? ;Pein: URUSAI! ;ZZ: *ditendang Pein*).

Naruto –atau Naru- yang diacuhkan itu hanya mengumpat-umpat dengan suara rendah, sedang menyumpahi buku aneh yang dibawa si Pein. Setelahnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke markas Akatsuki dengan diam. Walau sesekali terdengar tawa misterius dari mulut si Pein. "Hihihi..."

.

~(o_o)(-_-)~

.

Mereka berdua –Naruto dan Pein- telah sampai disebuah gua lebar yang ternyata terdapat sebuah rumah yang besar dan mewah didalamnya. Rumah itu berlantai empat, dindingnya bercat hitam kelam, atapnya dicat hitam kemerahan. Hanya jendelanya saja yang tak dicat, walaupun tetap tidak kelihatan karena lampu dibagian dalamnya padam. Rumah ini hanya bisa dilihat dengan jelas apabila kita berdiri sejauh 3 meter. Rumahnya tak akan bisa dilihat lebih dari 3 meter, karena rumahnya akan tersamarkan dengan gelapnya gua. Mereka masuk melalui pintu bersisi dua-yang kali ini berwarna merah darah- yang tinggi. Saat masuk ke dalam rumah kita akan mendapati ruangan yang mewah. Disana ada sofa panjang berwarna hitam (daritadi warnanya suram mulu. Gak ada warna yang cerahan dikit napa?) dan ada TV layar lebar didepan sofa. Ternyata disana terdapat beberapa orang. Lebih spesifik ada 5 orang disana.

Orang pertama berambut pirang panjang (hampir mirip warna rambut naru, cuman lebih gelap), matanya juga biru(dan berwarna lebih gelap juga). Sebagian rambutnya diikat tinggi keatas. Dia memililki poni yang panjang hingga membuat mata kirinya tertutup. Ia sedang duduk diatas sofa tepat didepan TV. Ia sedang memegang remote TV, menukar-nukar channel TV terus-terusan tanpa ditonton dengan wajah bosan. Satu hal yang terlintas dipikiran Naruto saat melihat orang ini adalah : 'dia pasti sangat bosan...'

Disebelahnya ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam spike yang memakai topeng spiral berwarna orange yang memiliki lubang satu untuk mata kanannya, tengah duduk dengan mengayun-ayunkan kakinya, dengan antusias menonton TV yang sedang ditukar-tukar channelnya tadi oleh pemuda 1 tadi.

Yang ketiga laki-laki bercadar hitam yang menutupi wajahnya hingga hanya tersisa 2 mata hijaunya. Ia sedang duduk diatas tikar yang terletak disebelah sofa tadi. Ia sedang menghitung berlembar-lembar uang berwarna hijau yang ada dikoper yang sedang dipeluknya. Naruto terlihat berbinar-binar melihat mata pria ini 'woow, matanya hijau! Pasti karena keseringan melihat uang, jadi matanya berubah warna jadi hijau!' pikir Naruto ngawur.

Yang ke-empat pemuda barwajah mirip hiu dan berbadan berwarna biru yang sedang bersandar di dinding sedang membersihkan pedang basar berduri yang juga punya mulut bergerigi (sama kayak yang punya).

Yang terakhir, pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang diikat yang punya garis memanjang dibawah kedua matanya sedang duduk diam disebelah pemuda berwajah hiu tadi. 'Eh? Rasanya aku pernah melihat wajahnya, tapi dimana ya?' pikir Naruto.

Saat mereka berlima menyadari seseorang memasuki rumah, mereka menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan melihat kearah pintu.

"Siapa anak kecil yang kau bawa itu, Leader-san?" Tobi (pemuda kedua) bertanya pada Pein yang dipanggil Leader tadi.

"Anggota baru kita." Pein lagi-lagi hanya menjawab singkat, masih sibuk denga buku anehnya.

"Kau serius Leader?" Deidara (pemuda pertama) bertanya, tak yakin dengan perkataan Leader mereka tadi.

"Terserah." Si Leader masih menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh. Deidara dan Tobi yang diacuhin (nasibnya sama ama Naruto) ngedumel-dumel gak jelas juga. Kemudian mereka ber lima tadi melanjutkan aktifitasnya kembali.

"Naru, kau akan diajak Konan nanti berkeliling markas ini. Aku pergi kekamar dulu, mau lanjutin baca. Disini banyak yang mengganggu." Si Pein menutup bukunya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam didepan pintu masuk, memperhatikan anggota rumah barunya itu melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam rumah –ruang dapur- datang seorang wanita berambut biru gelap yang berhiaskan mawar kertas dikepalanya menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau Naruto kan? Perkenalkan, namaku Konan. Ayo, aku ajak berkeliling dulu. Setelahnya baru kita akan berkenalan dengan anggota yang lain." Kata Konan mengajak Naruto.

"Ha'i Konan-nee!" balas Naruto.

.

~(o_o)(-_-)~

.

"Nah... kalau yang ini kamar Pein-nii. Tapi lebih baik kita tak perlu masuk untuk melihatnya." Konan dan Naruto sudah berjalan-jalan mengelilingi rumah yang menjadi markas Akatsuki ini.

"Kenapa nee-chan?" tanya Naruto ke Konan.

"Yah... habisnya disana banyak hantunya~. Kau berani masuk kesana?" Kata Konan dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat horror. Lagipula gak mungkin kan ada hantu dirumah ini. Palingan pas hantunya masuk ni rumah, malah si hantunya yang lari ketakutan dan gak kerumah ini lagi. Wong udah ada banyak monster dirumah ini (baca : anggota akatsuki).

"Hiiiiii... Naru takut Konan-nee. Ayo kita ketempat yang lain saja!" Naruto yang notabene takut hantu langsung berjarak beberapa kilometer(?) dari pintu kamar Pein. Konan hanya terkikik geli. Dia sengaja berbohong pada Naruto tentang kamar Pein karena isi kamar Pein itu hanya akan menodai pikiran Naruto yang polos.

Setelah puas berkeliling markas akatsuki dan menemui beberapa anggotanya dikamar masing-masing. Ada Hidan, pemuda berambut perak yang sedang duduk ditengah-tengah lantai kamarnya yang bergambar segitiga dalam lingkaran merah dari darah yang sedang melalukan sesuatu yang Naruto tidak mengerti. Ada Sasori, pemuda berambut merah dan bermata hazel sedang membuat boneka dikamarnya, yang juga memiliki banyak koleksi boneka yang terpajang didalamnya. Ada Zetsu yang berada di halaman belakang rumah sedang menyiram tanaman dikebun miliknya (Wew, akatsuki punya kebun sendiri... satu hal lagi. Walaupun didalam gua, rumahnya tetap terkena sinar matahari kok.). dan Pein yang berada didalam kamarnya melakukan sesuatu yang Naruto tidak ketahui karena ia takut masuk kedalam.

Mereka semua (Semua anggota akatsuki dan naruto) berkumpul di ruang tamu kembali.

"Nah... seperti yang kalian ketahui semua... kita kedatangan anggota baru hari ini." Kata Konan memulai pembicaraan.

"Maksudmu anak ini? Apa kau yakin?" lagi-lagi Deidara bertanya hal yang sama.

"Jangan meremehkannya Dei... dia itu kuat, sama dengan kita. Kurasa..." Kata Konan. Ia sendiri tidak yakin akan Naruto karena Konan sendiri pun belum pernah melihat kekuatan Naruto.

"Tuh kan! Kau sendiri tak yakin dengan perkataanmu sendiri. Kenapa kita harus memasukannya jadi anggota kita?" Kata Deidara protes.

"Hei! Kau pikir aku sembarang pilih anggota ha? Dia sudah kuuji sendiri tahu!" Pein ikut protes. Ia merasa harga dirinya jatuh karena hal ini. (ZZ: he? Lu punya harga diri juga ya? Pein: Apa loe bilang tadi!? ZZ: gak ada... *siul-siul gk jelas*)

"Sudah sudah! Kalau kalian tidak yakin dengan kemampuannya, kita bisa mengujinya ulang nanti" Kata Itachi melerai petengkaran mereka dengan tenang. Naruto yang dipertengkarkan pun hanya diam memperhatikan mereka.

"Baiklah... Nah, sekarang pekenalkan dirimu, Naru-chan" kata Konan.

"Ha'i. Watashiwa Uzumaki Naruto. Yoroshiku ne~~" Naruto mempekenalkan dirinya dengan tersenyum manis.

"KA-KAWAIIIII~~~" batin seluruh anggota akatsuki dengan wajah memerah. Kecuali Pain yang kembali membaca bukunya, Itachi hanya diam, dan Kakuzu yang lebih mementingkan uangnya.

"Darimana kau berasal?" Hidan sudah menghilangkan rona diwajahnya, dan memulai sesi introgasinya.

"Hmmmmm... entahlah. Aku juga tak ingat aku berasal dari mana. Hehe~~~ gomenne. Nii-chan.."

Naruto menjawabnya dengan santai. Para Akatsuki lain memandang dengan curiga pada Naruto.

"Leader, dimana kau mendapatkan anak ini?" tanya Hidan pada Pein.

"Entahlah. Aku sudah lupa." Jawab Pein dengan enteng.

"Ha-aaah..." yang lain hanya menghela nafas, maklum dengan sifat ketua mereka yang sangat tak peduli sekitar.

Hidan melanjutkan interogasinya. "Berapa umurmu?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Umurku 12 tahun" jawab Naruto. Akatsuki yang lain terkejut dengan pernyataan Naruto tadi. 'kupikir umurnya baru 6 tahun...' pikir mereka kompak.

"Bagaimana ceritanya hingga kau bisa bertemu dengan Leader?" tanya Hidan lagi.

"ummmm... baiklah akan kuceritakan..."

Flashback

Saat itu adalah pagi yang sangat cerah. Dimana burung-burung berkicau, daun-daun pohon yang terlihat segar karena embun pagi, udara yang dingin tapi sejuk, dan para penduduk Kirigakure yang sudah memulai aktifitas harian mereka. Ha-ah Pagi yang indah~~~. Tapi sepertinya ada satu orang yang tak peduli akan keindahan pagi itu. Bagaimana tidak, orang tesebut berjalan dengan pelan di tepi hutan. Memakai jubah hitam, menutupi surai orangenya dengan tudung jubahnya, dan matanya yang hanya terfokus pada buku yang dipegangnya. Hati-hati om... nanti ketabrak pohon lho~ #PLAK!. Dan seperti yang diperingatkan tadi, karena tidak melihat jalan, akhirnya om-om tadi tertabrak juga dengan pohon.

**JDUAKK!**

"Aduhh... DASAR POHON BRENGSEEEK! KALAU TUMBUH TUH LIAT-LIAT TEMPAT DONG!" Eh? Si Pria yang sudah diidentifikasi bernama Pein itu malah menyalahkan sang pohon yang sedari tadi diam. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas kalau dia sendiri yang salah. Si pohon yang mendengar umpatan dan sumpah serapah dari Pein itu mulai menggugurkan daun-daunnya. Dan jika diteliti lebih baik, akan terlihat setitik air mata dibagian batangnya(?).

Setelah menjauhi pohon yang ditabraknya tadi, Pein baru menyadari kalau dia sudah berada ditengah hutan sekarang. Saat ia akan beranjak dari hutan tersebut, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ledakan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. 'Ledakan Chakra apa ini? Ledakannya memang kecil, tapi Chakranya...' kata Pein dalam hati. Dan karena penasaran, ia pun menghampiri sumber ledakan tersebut.

**DUAARRR!**

Terdengar lagi suara ledakan dari tempat tersebut. Pein juga sudah dekat dengan tempat tersebut. Hal yang ia lihat setelah sampai adalah : pohon-pohon yang tumbang, banyaknya lubang-lubang berdiameter 5 meter disana, dan ia juga melihat seorang anak kecil berambut pirang dan bermata biru berdiri ditengah lubang itu. Keadaannya sangat kacau. Pakaian anak tersebut sudah compang-camping dan kotor kayak anak gembel gak ganti baju 5 tahun, tubuh dan wajahnya yang sebenarnya berwarna tan itu sudah hitam-hitam kayak orang gak mandi berabad-abad. Ditambah lagi dengan deru nafasnya yang sangat cepat secepat pesawat jet. Benar-benar mengenaskan. Pein yang mendengar deskripsi yang aneh itu hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Sang anak yang diverifikasi (ZZ: verifikasi apa artinya ya? ;Pein: kalo lu gk tau, knapa ditulis! ;ZZ: yee biarin! Bwek~ :p ;Pein: Argh! Bisa gila gue klo ngomong ama lo!) bernama Naruto itu sudah keluar dari lubang tadi. Setelah keluar ia langsung membuat 2 bunshin dirinya.

"Masih belum! Ayo kita ulangi lagi!" Kata Naruto asli.

"YOSH!" jawab 2 bunshin tersebut.

2 bunshin tadi mulai mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya kearah tangan naruto asli. Kemudian terbuatlah sebuah bola pusaran biru yang berbentuk shuriken dari tangannya.

**Fuuton : Rasenshuriken!**

Naruto pun menghilangkan bunshinnya dan melempar Rasenshuriken tersebut kedepan. Rasenshuriken itu berputar dengan cepat dan kemudian membesar. Jutsu tersebut menghancurkan segala yang ada disekitarnya. Menghancurkan pohon-pohon, bahkan tanah yang ada dibawahnya.

'Hoo... jutsu yang menarik...' kata Pein dalam hati. Pein mulai terarik dengan anak tersebut. Ia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat unik. Apalagi chakranya... chakranya sedikit aneh. Terasa gelap... dan bertekanan sangat tinggi. Contohnya saja jutsu anehnya itu. Walaupun pusaran bola chakranya berwarna biru, namun dibagian yang mirip shurikennya malah berwarna hitam dan sangat gelap. Sepertinya Pein akan merengkrut(betul gak tulisannya?) bocah itu menjadi anggotanya.

.

.

~(o_o)(-_-)~

.

.

"hah... hah... hah... sepertinya jutsu tersebut sudah sempurna. Lebih baik aku pergi dan membeli makanan sekarang". Naruto yang merasa latihannya itu sudah selesai, mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari hutan itu. Namun belum satu langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba 3 kunai melesat cepat kearah dirinya. Naruto yang menyadari adanya bahaya, segera menghindar dari posisinya.

"Siapa disana? Ayo tunjukkan wujudmu!" Ia mengeluarkan kunai dari kantongnya dan mulai berdiri dengan posisi siaga. Tak ada jawaban dari orang tersebut. Namun Naruto mendengar suara langkah seseorang dari balik sebuah pohon. Naruto makin meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

Tiba-tiba ia menerima tendangan dari depan. Karena memiliki reflek yang bagus, Naruto dapat mengindari serangan itu. Naruto melempar berpuluh-puluh kunai ke arah orang tersebut. Namun sebelum kunai itu mengenainya, kunai-kunai tersebut terpental, seperti ada kekuatan kasat mata yang mendorongnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mendecih. Ia kemudian berlari kearah orang tersebut dan menyerang dengan taijutsu. Tetapi yang anehnya, orang itu yang diidentifikasi bernama Pein itu dapat dengan mudah menangkisnya. Pein pun mulai menyerang balik dengan taijutsu. Adu taijutsu pun dimulai.

'Cih! Siapa orang ini!? Ia dapat menangkis seluruh seranganku. Padahal aku yakin tingkat taijutsu-ku selevel jounin!'kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Wow. Serangannya lumayan juga..."Kata Pein. Naruto tidak menanggapi perkataan Pein. Setelah puas beradu taijutsu, Naruto berhenti dan berjarak dari Pein. Ia membentuk 2 bunshin, dan membentuk Rasenshuriken dan melemparnya kearah Pein. Namun, Rasenshuriken itu menghilang dipentalkan oleh jutsu gravitasi dari Pein.

Saat Naruto akan meluncurkan serangan berikutnya, tiba-tiba Pein menginterupsi.

"Berhenti!"

"Eh? Berhenti?"

"Ya. Aku tak akan menyerang mu lagi. Mendekatlah kemari" kata Pein dengan tenang. Karena pertarungan sudah berakhir (baca:di stop) dan Naruto merasa orang tersebut tidak berbahaya lagi, Naruto kembali ke mode biasanya. Karena sudah di mode normal, ia hanya patuh saja. Mendekati Pein tanpa menaruh curiga atau waspada lagi kepadanya.

"Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong kau siapa ya? Kenapa tiba-tiba menyerangku tadi?" tanya Naruto pada Pein setelah berdiri mendekati Pein.

"Aku adalah dewa. Namun kau bisa memanggilku Pain. Aku menyerang mu untuk sekadar menguji kekuatanmu saja." Jawab Pein.

"Dewa? Jadi kau dewa!? Hontou!? Berarti kau bisa mengabulkan seluruh permintaanku dong!" kata Naruto dengan ekspresi penuh harap.

"Ya. Aku bisa mengabulkannya. Namun kau harus masuk organisasiku. Disana kita akan mewujudkan semua keinginan kita." Kata Pein lagi.

"Wakatta! Aku ikut!" kata Naruto dengan wajah ceria.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita kemarkas" Kata Pein pada Naruto.

"Kuruyuuuukk~~" terdengar suara perut Naruto. "Nyehe~... Pein-nii, kita pergi makan dulu ya! Soalnya aku belum makan dari kemarin." Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah... ayo pergi" Kata Pein sambil berjalan keluar dari hutan.

"Yey! RAMEEEEEEN~~" Naruto berseru dengan riangnya.

Flashback END

"Jadi begitu ceritanya..." kata Naruto mengakhiri cerita dongengnya(?) dan menutup buku dongengnya (eh?).

Akatsuki yang lain ternyata sudah tertidur setelah mendengar dongeng pengantar tidur(?) dari Naruto tadi. Bahkan mereka sudah bergelung dengan selimut masing-masing(?). Tiba-tiba Konan tersadar dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Eh? Hey bangun semua!" Konan membangunkan kawan-kawannya dengan menendang kepala mereka satu-satu. Mereka yang ditendang tentu saja langsung terjungkir jatuh dari kasur masing-masing (sejak kapan diruang tamu ada kasur?)

**BRUK!**

"OUCH!" mereka mengaduh kesakitan dengan serentak. Naruto yang melihat kelakuan kakak-kakak barunya ini hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ceritanya? Apa yang Pein lakukan setelah menabrak pohon tadi?" Kata Deidara setelah berdiri dari posisi tak elitnya karena jatuh tadi.

"JADI KAU SUDAH TIDUR SELAMA ITU!? ITU SUDAH DICERITAKAN DARI AWAL TAHU!" Teriak semua anggota akatsuki tambah Naruto. Mereka juga menjitak Deidara beramai-ramai, sehingga ia tidur kembali (baca : pingsan).

"Ha-ah sudahlah, biarkan saja Deidara beristirahat dengan tenang di sisi-Nya(?). Lebih baik kalian perkenalkan diri saja sekarang. Kau sebagai Leader jadi kau duluan, Pein"

"Kau sudah tau siapa aku." Yup. Pein hanya mengucapkan 5 kata untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Konan mendengus. "Selanjutnya,"

"Sasori. Akasuna no Sasori. Kau tahu aku pembuat kugutsu kan? Kau mau tidak jadi bonekaku yang ke 1.000.000? ... Haha. Bercanda" Sasori memperkenalkan dirinya dengan wajah datar. Ditambah dengan lelucon tak lucu yang disampaikan dengan wajah datar, membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya sweatdrop.

"Namaku Hoshigaki Kisame. Aku adalah salah satu pemegang tujuh pedang shinobi dari Kirigakure." Kata Kisame memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Wow Hebat! Aku juga ingin bertarung memakai pedang sepertimu Kisame-nii!" Kata Naruto sambil melihat samehada dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau bisa Kenjutsu, gaki?" Tanya Kisame pada Naruto.

"Bisa. Tapi aku tak yakin sih..." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah murung.

"Tenang... aku akan mengajarimu. Sepertinya Samehada juga menyukai dirimu." Kata Kisame.

"Hontou? Arigatou Kisame-nii!" Kata Naruto dengan wajah senang.

"Itachi Uchiha. Mantan shinobi dari Konohagakure." Itachi memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat.

'Oh aku ingat! Jadi dia ya, orang yang sering diceritakan Sasuke..' Kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Hmm... jadi kau orangnya ya... Itachi-nii... orang yang membantai seluruh anggota klan Uchiha seorang diri..." kata Naruto sambil memperhatikan wajah Itachi dengan seksama.

"Dari mana kau tau semua itu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku mendengarnya dari seseorang. Tapi kalau siapa orangnya itu rahasia~~" kata Naruto dengan senyum tipis. Itachi yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya diam dan tidak bersuara lagi. Walaupun tatapan matanya tak berpindah dari Naruto.

"Giliranku! Giliranku!... Perkenalkan Namaku Tobi. Semoga kita bisa jadi teman baik Naru-chan~" Tobi memperkenalkan dirinya sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Naruto yang dipeluk tentu saja merasa sesak.

"To-tobi-nii... A-aku tak bisa ber-nafas..." kata Naruto yang masih dalam pelukan maut Tobi. Konan yang melihat pembunuhan perlahan itu tak tinggal diam dan merebut Naruto dari Tobi.

"Apa-apaan ku Tobi! Kau ingin membunuh Naru-chan hah!" Kata Konan memarahi Tobi.

"Eh? Gomen senpai... Gomen juga Naru-chan..." Kata Tobi raut wajah yang entah merasa bersalah atau berwatados. Tentu saja, kan Tobi pake topeng.

Lalu dilanjutkan dengan perkenalan anggota akatsuki yang lain satu per satu. Kecuali Deidara yang masih pingsan tentunya...

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Kurasa cerita ini sama kayak cerita-cerita yang biasanya ada (mainstream). Tentang Naruto ama Kebenciannya. Awal-awal memang perkenalan dan keseharian Akatsuki ama Naruto dulu. Baru berikutnya rencana balas dendam naruto. Itu rencana sih... Ah iya! Disini Naruto ceritanya kayak punya sifat terpisah gitu deh... Kalo sedang Mode normalnya, Dia kayak anak bodoh, hyper, ceria, ama brisik juga. Kalo sedang mode bertarung, dia bakal serius, diam, dan ngomong sedikit. Jadi kalo kita liat dia kayak punya kepribadian ganda gitu deh... Maaf ya... Chap 1 nya memang Pengenalan Chara yang gak perlu kurasa. Soalnya semua orang disini sudah tau kan chara yang ada di Naruto? Ini karena otakku hanya kepikiran garis besar ceritanya aja. Kalo masalah menguraikan idenya yang buat ku pusing. Makanya chap 1 perkenalannya yang kubuat.

Emmm... karna aku Newbie, jadi... yah... pasti ada yang banyak kesalahanlah ama fic ku ni. Jadi aku sangat perlu yang namanya Saran yang membangun buatku. Aku juga belum bisa buat adegan bertarungnya. Jadi aku sangat membutuhkan masukan dan pengajaran. Jadi... Ceritanya di Review ya Kakak-kakak senpai semua. ^_^

**REVIEW**

:-)

:-)

:-)

**REVIEW**


	2. Ujian Masuk

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan kawan-kawan milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-****New Member!****-**

**~Zara Zahra~**

**[****Adventure, sedikit Family mungkin? Aku juga kurang yakin.****]**

**{****Pairing?****}**

**Namikaze Naruto, Akatsuki member**

**#****StrongNaru, AkatsukiNaru, DarkNaru, OOC!, typo(s), misstypo(s), Bahasa Indonesia yang kurang baik dan kurang benar, Terlalu pendek****, bikinan amatir, humor gak lucu, alur mudah ditebak, dan yang pasti banyak kekurangan, dan mohon diberi bunga Krisan(?) (Kritik & Saran) ^_^ #**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 – Ujian Masuk**

Seperti yang dikatakan Itachi di chapter yang lalu, rencananya Naruto akan diuji kembali apakah ia layak menjadi anggota Akatsuki atau tidak. Rencananya sih setelah sesi perkenalan kemarin Naruto akan langsung diuji, namun karena hari sudah malam, maka ujiannya akan diundur hingga besok.

"Sepertinya ujiannya akan ditunda hingga besok. Ujiannya akan dilaksanakan pada jam 05.00 pagi waktu setempat. Ingat! Kalau ada yang terlambat bangun atau datang... siap-siap kena Shinra Tensei dan terbang sampai ujung neraka!" Itulah yang dikatakan Pein dengan senyum evil kemarin setelah acara perkenalan. Semua yang mendengarnya terdiam dan sedikit menelan ludah. Semua anggota Akatsuki yang berkumpul disana plus Naruto langsung menuju kamar masing-masing untuk langsung tidur agar tidak telat bangun keesokannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun sepertinya bukan Pein yang akan melempar mereka keujung neraka, tetapi Pein lah yang akan dilempar ke ujung neraka. Bagaimana tidak, semua anggota Akatsuki dan Naruto sudah bangun tepat waktu seperti yang dijanjikan, namun malah Pein yang ditunggu kedatangannya karena tidak keluar dari kamarnya sejak 5 jam yang lalu, yang berarti waktu sekarang menunjukkan jam 10, lewat dari waktu yang ditentukan Pein sendiri. Kenapa mereka tak ada yang mau memanggil Pein atau memasuki kamar Pein? Yah... mana ku tau~~~ #PLAKKK

"Pein brengsek..." Geram mereka semua dengan kompak ditambah aura merah yang menguar dari tubuh mereka masing-masing. Konan sudah mengeluarkan ribuan kertas peledak, Deidara sudah membuat ribuan bom yang siap untuk meledak, Itachi sudah mengaktifkan mengekyo sharingannya, Kisame siap dengan Samehada nya, Hidan siap dengan sabit raksasanya, Sasori bersiap-siap membuka bajunya(?), Kakuzu siap dengan membawa kantong jenazah ('Mayatnya buat dijual... uang yang didapat pasti banyak' Inner Kakuzu), Zetsu siap dengan evakuasi tumbuhan disekitar sana, dan Tobi yang siap dengan kakinya(?). Naruto yang melihat persiapan pembantaian oleh kakak-kakaknya hanya duduk, menonton pertunjukan dari kejauhan.

Akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu kedatangannya sudah muncul.

"Maaf aku telat datang. Habis kemarin malam aku sibuk begadang nonton TV..." Pein beralasan dengan wajah tenang dan tak bersalah. Anggota Akatsuki lain yang mendengarnya makin mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan.

"BRENGSEK LO PEIN!" akhirnya, meledaklah amarah mereka semua. Dan pembantaian pun dimulai... Mereka berlari ke arah Pein dan mulai menyerang. Pein yang tak siap akan penyerangan itu tentu tidak bisa membela diri. Naruto yang menonton pertunjukan legendaris itu hanya bisa berdo'a 'Semoga Pein-nii chan masih dapat hidup...'

.

.

~(o_o)(-_-)~

.

.

1 jam kemudian...

Setelah pembantaian mengerikan itu, ternyata do'a Naruto dikabulkan. Pein masih hidup, namun dengan keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan. Anggota Akatsuki yang melakukan itu hanya membiarkan Leader mereka tergeletak seperti mayat yang tewas karena kecelakaan dijalan raya. Tak ada yang mau menolong Pein... kecuali Tobi. Yah... Tobi tak ikut dalam acara besar-besaran tadi. Ia kan hanya mempersiapkan kakinya untuk lari agar tak terkena imbasnya.

"Nee... sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan nii-chan, nee-chan? Tanya Naruto pada seluruh anggota Akatsuki kecuali Pein.

"Tentu saja melaksanakan ujian untukmu, gaki" jawab Kakuzu.

"Eh? Tapi bagaimana dengan Pein-nii? Ia kan masih belum sadar?" Kata Naruto.

"Biarkan saja si hentai itu, Naru-chan. Lebih baik sekarang kita kebagian dalam gua saja." Ajak Konan sambil mendorong punngung Naruto dengan lembut.

"Hentai itu apa, nee-chan?" Tanya Naruto pada Konan.

"emmm... sebaiknya kau tak perlu tau ya, Naru." Kata Konan sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Semua anggota Akatsuki lainnya juga melangkahkan kakinya ke bagian terdalam dari gua tempat markas mereka berada. Mereka semua berjalan duluan meninggalkan Tobi yang sedang menyeret jasad(?) Pein.

"SENPAIIIII TUNGGU AKU!" teriak Tobi. Dan tak ada yang mengindahkan teriakan Tobi tadi. Poor you Tobi & Pein...

.

.

.

Mereka semua sudah sampai di bagian terdalam dari gua. Tempatnya sangat indah dan sangat luas sekali. Ada sebuah danau yang airnya sangat jernih dan berwarna biru disana. Ditambah dengan stalaktit dan stalakmit (bener gak tulisannya?) dibagian langit-langit gua yang tinggi, semakin menambah keindahan gua tersebut. Naruto menatap tempat tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia berlari-lari mengelilingi tempat yang luas itu, bahkan ia sampai melompat-lompat untuk mencapai langit-langit gua itu, yang tentu saja tak bisa dicapai dengan lompatan normal. Dan Tobi juga ikutan berlari-larian mengejar Naruto. Dan akhirnya mereka bermain kejar kejaran didalam sana.

"Nah... Sekarang apa ujian yang akan kita berikan pada bocah itu?" Kata ZetsuPutih memulai pembicaraan. Anggota Akatsuki yang lain sedang berkumpul dan duduk dibagian pinggir gua.

"Tak perlu pakai ujian-ujianan segala. Dengan dia mendewakan Jashin saja, sudah cukup bagiku untuk menerimanya dengan dada terbuka.(?)" Hidan memberi ide. Akatsuki lain yang medengarnya mencibir.

"Heh. Siapa yang mau ama dewa gak laku itu?" Kata Kakuzu menghina.

"Apa maksudmu hah? Tentu saja Jashin-sama itu sangat terkenal!" Balas Hidan tak terima.

"Terkenal darimana? Selama gue hidup jaman Hashirama sampai sekarang, hanya lo satu-satunya yang mendewakan dewa gak jelas itu!" Kata Kakuzu.

"A-apa kau bilang? Mau cari mati ya!?"

"Gue gak bakal mati ama sabit ato ritual aneh begituan! Ayo! Biar gue potong-potong lo jadi daging cincang!"Hidan dan Kakuzu mulai bertengkar. Akatsuki yang lain mulai berpindah tempat dan melanjutkan gosip mereka(?).

"Gimana kalo ujian tertulis aja? Kan gak buang-buang tenaga?" Kali ini Deidara yang mengusulkan.

"Lo pikir nih tempat sekolahan apa? Pake ujian tertulis segala!?" Kata ZetsuPutih.

"Biar lebih sederhana, lebih baik bocah itu melawan salah satu dari kalian saja. Kalau dia menang dia sudah resmi jadi bagian dari kita."ZetsuHitam memberi solusi. Anggota Akatsuki lain yang mendengarnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Jadi... siapa yang akan bertarung dengan Naru-chan?" tanya Konan pada semuanya.

"**Aku.**" Kata Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, dan Sasori serentak. Setelahnya mereka saling bertatapan dengan sengit. Hee? Kenapa ya? Kok kayaknya mereka terlihat sangat tertarik ama Naruto?

"Lebih baik kalian Janken saja sekarang." Kata Konan. Mereka berempat pun ber-janken. Setelah melakukannya 100 kali(?), akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Kisame.

"Baiklah. Semuanya! Berkumpul kemari!" Teriak Konan membahana didalam gua itu. Mereka yang mendengarnya langsung berkumpul mendekati Konan, termasuk Pein yang masih pingsan hingga sekarang(?).

"Jadi? Apa ujian yang diberikan padaku, nee-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ujiannya mudah saja. Kau hanya perlu bertarung dengan Kisame dan memenangkannya. Gimana?" Kata Konan enteng.

"E-eh? Melawan Kisame-nii? Tapi aku tak yakin akan menang melawannya..." Kata Naruto.

"Daijobu. Pein-nii bilang kau cukup kuat kan? Jadi tak usah rendah diri begitu. Buktikan saja kalau kau sama kuatnya dengan kami." Kata Konan menyemangati Naruto.

"Baiklah! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku sama kuat- tidak, kalau aku lebih kuat dari nii-chan dan nee-chan semua!" kata Naruto dengan semangat.

.

.

~(o_o)(-_-)~

.

.

Sekarang dibagian dasar lantai gua itu hanya terlihat Naruto dan Kisame yang berdiri saling berhadapan sejauh 4 meter dengan Zetsu yang berdiri diantara mereka. Anggota Akatsuki yang lain –termasuk Pein yang sudah sadar- sekarang berdiri dibagian tepi dalam gua yang lebih tinggi dari tempat Naruto dan Kisame berdiri. Zetsu mulai memberi aba-aba.

"Baiklah. Pertarungan akan dimulai dalam"

"...3..."

"...2..."

"...1..."

"MULAI!"

Setelah mendengar aba-aba tersebut, Naruto langsung membuat segel tangan dengan cepat dan merapalkan nama jutsunya.

**Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu!**

Kemudian dari mulut Naruto keluar bola api raksasa yang mengarah langsung ke Kisame. Kisame yang melihatnya tidak tinggal diam. Kisame pun merapal sebuah jutsu

**Suiton : Suikodan no jutsu!**

Terbentuklah seekor hiu yang terbuat dari air dari danau disana. Kedua jutsu itu pun bertabrakan dan membuat tempat tersebut dipenuhi uap air. Melihat adanya kesempatan, Naruto pun berlari kearah Kisame dan mengarahkan tendangan kakinya ke lengan kanan Kisame. Kisame yang menyadarinya langsung menangkisnya dengan Samehada. Melihat serangannya gagal, Naruto pun mempercepat serangan taijutsunya. Namun lagi-lagi dapat ditangkis Kisame dengan Samehadanya. Kini kisame memberikan serangan balasan. Diayunkannya Samehada dengan cepat kearah naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung melompat mundur.

'Cih! Pedangnya itu bikin repot saja. Pedangnya bisa digunakan untuk tameng sekaligus menyerang. Aku harus menjauhkan dia dari pedangnya itu dulu!' pikir naruto dalam hati. Naruto berlari kembali kearah Kisame. Ia kembali melayangkan tendangan kearah lengan Kisame yang memegang Samehada. Dan Kisame dengan mudah menangkisnya kembali. Namun Kisame merasakan kehadiran orang lain dibelakangnya. Ia terkejut ketika menerima tendangan dari belakang punggungnya. Kisame terdorong kedepan hingga beberapa meter.

"Jangan meremehkan anak kecil, Kisame-nii!" teriak Naruto pada Kisame. Lagi-lagi Kisame merasakannya. Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada didepannya tanpa disadarinya. Kisame merasa seperti bertarung dengan 2 orang, namun 1 orang lain itu tak terlihat. Seperti hantu, mucul dan menghilang seketika. Ditambah lagi, Ia merasa itu bukan bunshin atau hewan kuchiyose.

Naruto kembali melayangkan tendangan kearah Kisame dan kisame menangkisnya dengan Samehada lagi. Tapi kali ini ada sedikit yang berbeda dari yang tadi. Sepertinya Samehada sekarang berusaha menyerap chakra Naruto. Kisame tersenyum meremehkan karena ia berpikir chakra naruto sudah dihisap Samehada.

"Kau sudah kalah, gaki!" kata Kisame. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum miring.

"Hee? Benarkah?" tanya Naruto. Tiba-tiba Kisame merasa ada yang aneh pada Samehada. Samehada yang dipegangnya bergetar dan mengeluarkan duri dibagian gagangnya, membuat Kisame melepaskan pegangannya dari Samehada. Seperti Samehada tak ingin dipegang oleh Kisame. Samehada yang terlepas dari genggaman Kisame tadi langsung berjalan melata dengan cepat kearah danau dan masuk kedalam danau. Naruto yang melihat Samehada itu hanya tertawa meremehkan.

"Heh. Sudah kuduga pedang itu akan bereaksi seperti itu." Kata Naruto. Kisame yang mendengarnya bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Samehada?"

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa kok. Salah pedang itu sendiri karena sembarangan menghisap chakraku." Kata Naruto dengan tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Kisame bingung.

"hmmm... begini. Tak akan ada yang bisa menghisap ataupun memakai chakraku. Chakraku ini sedikit spesial. Mungkin pedangmu itu tak akan berani lagi menghisap chakraku. Terlebih lagi pedang itu mungkin tak akan ingin berada didekatku lagi. Buktinya ia langsung kabur tadi kan?" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Nah. Sekarang yang menghalangiku sudah tak ada. Bisa kita lanjutkan lagi pertarungannya?" kata Naruto. Kisame hanya mendecih dan mulai membuat segel tangan.

**Suiton : Goshokuzame**

Lalu keluarlah 5 ekor hiu ganas yang terbuat dari air. 5 hiu itu melesat dengan cepat menyerang Naruto yang berada didepannya. Naruto yang melihat hiu itu mengarah kearahnya langsung melompat menjauh ke daerah yang lebih tinggi, sehingga hiu air tersebut gagal menyerang Naruto dan kembali menjadi air. Naruto yang merasa situasi aman, tidak menyadari kalau Kisame sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. karena tak memiliki persiapan, punggung Narutopun ditendang oleh Kisame dengan kuat, menyebabkan Naruto terpental jauh hingga membentur dinding.

"Heh. Seaneh apapun chakramu, pertahanan dan gerak reflekmu masih kurang, gaki." Kata Kisame pada Naruto. Naruto terlihat masih tak bergerak. Ia tetap terbaring dan tidak menyahut perkataan Kisame. Semua yang melihat Naruto masih berbaring seperti itu hanya diam.

"Are? Sudah kalah ya?" tanya Deidara pada yang lain.

"Tidak..." Pein mejawab.

"Dia belum kalah." Lanjut Pein

"Dia pasti akan menunjukan hal yang menarik" Lanjut Pein lagi. Ia menyunggingkan seringai aneh. Dan pandangannya masih terpaku pada Naruto yang masih belum bergerak sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba mereka semua merasakan ada hawa aneh yang menyelimuti Naruto. Suasana disana terasa sangat dingin dan mencekam. Semakin lama Naruto diperhatikan maka akan terlihat chakra gelap yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Mereka yang melihatnya menahan nafas. Tak mungkin ada bocah 12 tahun memiliki chakra sebesar dan semengerikan ini. Pein kembali menyunggingkan seringai.

"Inilah alasan kenapa aku menginginkan dia menjadi anggota kita. Dia memiliki kekuatan misterius yang belum pernah kuketahui." Kata Pein. Anggota Akatsuki yang lain hanya diam mendengarkan dan memperhatikan pergerakan Naruto. Kisame yang berdiri beberapa meter didepan Naruto juga diam menunggu.

Naruto dengan perlahan bangkit. Ia dengan perlahan berdiri dengan tegak dan berdiri dengan diam. Terlihat darah menetes dari pelipis lalu turun menuju dagunya. Ekspresinya tak terlihat karena sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh poni rambutnya. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara dari Naruto.

"hi hi hi hi hi..." terdengar tawa kecil namun terdengar mengerikan dari Naruto. Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihatlah matanya yang sebelumnya berwarna biru sapphire berubah menjadi warna merah darah. Bibirnya yang biasanya menyunggingkan senyum manis kini berubah menjadi seringai yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Garis kumis kucing yang berada dipipinya juga menghilang. Kulitnya yang biasanya berwarna tan itu berubah putih namun pucat. Kita pasti tak akan percaya kalau yang berdiri disana adalah bocah 12 tahun yang lugu atau pun polos. Ia terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh gila yang menemukan mangsa baru dihadapannya.

"omoshiroi... OMOSHIROI NE~~~" Terdengar Naruto bersuara. Ia menyentuh darah yang mengalir dipipinya dengan jari-jarinya kemudian menjilatnya dengan lidahnya. Ia terkikik senang, seperti baru saja mencicipi sesuatu yang disukainya. Ia kemudian menatap semua orang yang sedang menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Nanda yo? Ada yang aneh denganku?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Senyum psycho nya masih belum lepas dari wajahnya. Ia lalu menatap Kisame.

"nee nii-chan~~~ mau melanjutkannya lagi? Aku punya sesuatu yang menarik yang akan kulakukan lho~~" Kata Naruto. Dia berbicara seperti anak-anak, namun ekspresinya tak menunjukan yang demikian. Kisame yang mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Tapi... sekarang aku tak memakai tangan kosong. Tak apa kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Boleh saja. Kita lihat sejauh apa kekuatanmu, gaki." Jawab Kisame. Naruto yang mendengarnya menyeringai lebih lebar. Dan entah sejak kapan dan darimana, tangan Naruto telah menggenggam sebuah pedang. Bagian badan pedangnya berwarna hitam dan merah gelap. Dibagian gagangnya hanya terlilit oleh kain putih seperti perban. Dibagian pangkal pedangnya, terdapat ukiran huruf 'Chi' yang berwarna putih, sehingga tulisannya terlihat sangat jelas dibadan pedangnya yang berwarna gelap. Selain ukiran 'Chi' tadi, jika pedangnya dibalik juga ada tulisan 'Lullaby'. Diujung gagang pedang tersebut juga tergantung sebuah bel berwarna hitam yang jika pedangnya digerakkan, akan terdengar bunyi gemericing yang nyaring. Pedang ini juga mengeluarkan aura aneh yang sama dengan pemiliknya. Kisame yang melihat pedang ditangan Naruto semakin meninggikan kewaspadaannya.

"Nah... ayo kita mulai..." Kata Naruto dengan seringai yang belum luntur dari wajahnya. Setelah Naruto berucap, tiba-tiba ia menghilang dan muncul didepan Kisame. Ia langsung mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat kearah Kisame.

'Ce-cepatnya!' batin Kisame terkejut. Saat melihat sabetan pedang Naruto yang mengarah padanya, Kisame dengan sigap melompat mundur. Belum selesai dari keterkejutannya, tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada dihadapannya lagi. Naruto terus menyabetkan pedangnya kearah Kisame dengan cepat. Dan Kisame berusaha mati-matian menghindari serangan cepat Naruto itu. Dan hal unik yang terjadi, disetiap Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya, terdengarlah suara gemericing dari bel yang berda di pedangnya itu. Namun suara gemericingnya sangat teratur, seperti sebuah lagu dengan instrumen hanya sebuah bel. Nada yang dikeluarkannya sangat tenang, seperti air yang mengalir. Naruto yang melihat serangannya tidak (atau belum) mengenai Kisame lalu berhenti dan memberengut.

"Huh! Kok dihindari sih!? Biarkan saja mengenainya kenapa!?" Naruto malah mengomel sendiri dan kesal karena serangannya yang berulangkali gagal. Akatsuki lain yang mendengarnya langsung sweatdrop.

'Yang benar saja! Mana ada yang mau terluka dengan sukarela begitu!?' Inner seluruh anggota Akatsuki –kecuali Naruto- kompak. Naruto lalu terdiam dan menatap Kisame. Ia menyeringai kembali.

"Oke~~~ bagaimana kalau kutingkatkan? Ini pasti menyenangkan~~" dan seperti yang diucapkan Naruto tadi, serangan Naruto yang berikutnya lebih cepat. Namun pola serangannya yang sebelumnya teratur, kini lebih gila-gilaan. Dan gemericing bel tersebut juga berubah lebih keras. Nada lagu yang terdengar sekarang lebih manakutkan untuk didengar. Kisame yang tidak mendapati kesempatan untuk membalas, kembali hanya menghindari serangan Naruto. Namun sekarang tak semua serangan yang bisa dihindarinya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya telah terkena sayatan pedang Naruto. Walaupun lukanya tidak dalam, tetapi semakin lama semakin banyak luka yang didapati Kisame. Akhirnya Kisame pun ambruk dan terjatuh. Naruto yang melihat Kisame jatuh lalu mengehtikan serangannya. Ia menjilat darah Kisame yang berada di pedangnya dengan perlahan, seperti merasakan dengan hikmat darah yang masuk kemulutnya.

"Hmmmm~~~~ Hiu? Rasanya cukup lezat..." kata Naruto setelah merasakan darah Kisame.

"Tapi kurasa masih kurang. Boleh minta tambah, nii-chan?" kata Naruto dengan senyum mengerikannya. Ia kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, siap mengayunkan pedangnya kebagian tubuh depan Kisame. Kisame yang melihatnya hanya terdiam, karena tubuhnya yang tidak bisa digerakkan. Naruto sudah akan menayunkan pedangnya, ketika telinganya mendengar suara teriakan keras yang membahana di gua tersebut.

"**HENTIKAN!**" tenyata Pein, Konan, dan Deidaralah yang berteriak. Naruto yang mendengar suara tersebut memasuki telinganya langsung menghentikan gerakannya. Mendadak terlihatlah kalau mata merah Naruto tadi sudah berubah kembali menjadi biru. Kulit dan tanda lahir dipipinya pun sudah kembali. Kemudian Naruto berdiri dengan tegak dan mengamati sekitar. Lalu pandangannya terhenti pada Kisame yang berada didepannya.

"Are? Apa aku melakukannya lagi?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"HIEEEE! GOMENNNE NII-CHAN! GOMENNNE!" Naruto langsung teriak histeris. Ia dengan cepat menghampiri Kisame yang masih berbaring dan berada disampingnya.

"nii-chan... Daijobu?" tanya Naruto pada Kisame. Kisame yang mendengarnya langsung sweatdrop. 'apa ini bisa dikategorikan 'baik-baik saja'?' tanya Kisame dalam hati. anggota Akatsuki yang lain juga menghampiri Kisame dan berdiri mengelilinginya.

"Kau tak apa, Kisame?" tanya Itachi pada Kisame. Wajahnya masih terlihat tenang-tenang saja, seperti tidak menghawatirkan Kisame saja. Apa semacam formalitas sebagai teman 1 tim ya?

"E-entahlah..." jawab Kisame. Pein yang melihat keadaan Kisame yang belum membaik karena lukanya yang tidak bergenerasi (betulkan tulisannya?) langsung meminta Zetsu mengobati Kisame. (kan Kisame bisa mengobati lukanya tuh. Cuman karena gak ada Samehada yang jadi pasokan chakranya, jadi gak bisa.)

"Zetsu, bawa Kisame ke markas, lalu obati lukanya." Perintah Pein. Zetsu lalu mengangguk dan hendak membawa Kisame. Namun tiba-tiba Naruto berbicara.

"Tak usah! Biar aku saja yang mengobati Kisame-nii. Kan aku yang membuatnya begini. Jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab." Kata Naruto. Ia lalu mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya kearah kening Kisame. Dari tangannya tersebut, tampaklah samar-samar chakra hijau gelap terpancar. Dan secara ajaib, seluruh luka yang berada ditubuh Kisame langsung menutup. Semua yang melihatnya langsung terbelalak. 'Bocah 12 tahun bisa medis? Mengejutkan!' batin mereka kompak. Namun berbeda dengan Kisame. Ia lebih memikirkan chakra yang sedang mengobatinya ini. 'Me-mengerikan! Chakranya sangat berbeda dengan chakra ninja normal! Lebih gelap... dan menakutkan...' batin Kisame. Ia depat merasakannya dengan jelas, karena ialah yang berkontak langsung dengan chakra Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Kisame yang menatapnya aneh, menyunggingkan seringai padanya tanpa diketahui yang lain. Kecuali Kisame dan Itachi. Itachi hanya menatap Naruto yang melepaskan tangannya dari kening Kisame dengan tatapan menyelidik. Naruto yang mengetahui Itachi yang curiga padanya hanya membiarkannya saja, pura-pura tidak tau.

"Ne~~ nii-chan~~~ sekarang bagaimana denganku?" Naruto sudah bersikap biasa kembali.

"Aku tak peduli bagaimana kau mendapat kekuatan aneh itu. Tapi kekuatan itu mungkin akan dibutuhkan untuk mewujudkan tujuan organisasi kita nanti. Jadi, selamat. Kau sudah diterima menjadi anggota kami." Kata Pein. Pein lalu menatap seluruh anak buahnya. Semuanya diam, bahkan Kisame sepertinya tidak protes atas kekalahannya ini. Sepertinya mereka menyetujui juga Naruto menjadi anggota Akatsuki.

"Selamat ya, naru-chan!" kata Konan sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Yey! Akhirnya Tobi punya adik! Nanti kita main bersama ya, naru-chan!" kata Tobi dengan ceria pada Naruto. Naruto yang sudah lepas dari pelukan Konan lalu mengangguk dengan semangat pada Tobi.

"Hu-um! Oh iya! Aku tidak tau nama nii-chan. Kemarinkan nii-chan sudah tidur duluan!" kata Naruto pada Deidara. Deidara yang mendengarnya lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Deidara! Mantan ninja Iwagakure. Yoroshiku, Naruto!" kata Deidara pada Naruto.

"Yoroshiku, Dei-nii!" Kata Naruto pada Deidara dengan senyum manisnya. Deidara yang melihatnya lalu memeluk Naruto.

"Kenapa kamu bisa manis sekali sih! Jadi pengen kumakan deh!" kata Deidara menggoda Naruto. Naruto yang mendengarnya wajahnya langsung pucat.

"nii-chan mau memakanku? Jangan! Dagingku tidak enak! Jadi jangan dimakan ya!" kaya Naruto. Semua yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus geli.

"Kalau tidak mau, bagaimana kalau menjdi adikku, apa kau mau?" tanya Deidara. Wajah Naruto kembali menjadi ceria.

"Tentu saja! Nii-chan dan Nee-chan akan menjadi kakakku yang baru!" balas Naruto.

Sejak saat itu, dimulailah kehidupan Uzumaki Naruto sebagai anggota organisasi Kriminal tingkat S ini. Anak 12 tahun yang memiliki kekuatan aneh. Dan sepertinya anggota Akatsuki yang lain tak peduli dengan fakta tersebut. Dan apa tujuan Naruto memasuki Akatsuki?

**TBC**

Sekedar informasi : Pupil mata Naruto saat mode sadis nya bukan vertikal kayak Kyuubi ya... matanya kayak mata normalnya yang biasa kok! Cuman warna irisnya yang berubah jadi merah.

Chapter 2 mengudara! Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Apa adegan pertarungannya udah bagus? Kalau nggak, boleh gak aku minta sarannya? Maaf ya kalau pertarungannya gaje begini. Terus Kisame nya kayaknya lemah kali ya? Oh iya! Aku juga minta saran lagi, enaknya ceritanya dimulai kapan ya kak? Saat pemberontakan kekkei genkai, atau waktu Itachi ama Kisame kekonoha ya? Atau ada yang ngasih saran yang lain? Aku sangat berterima kasih kalau ada yang mau nolongin... Review ya, Kakak2 senpai semua... ^_^

Dan ini balasan buat yang Review ch1 :

1. : Ini sudah lanjut kak... kalo masalah Akatsuki yang OOC... aku usahain ya... tapi ch2 ini kayaknya mereka cukup OOC.

2. mohamzauza09 : nggak... Naruto gak punya bijuu disini

3. Luca Marvell : Naruto nggak jinchuuriki kok! jadi dia aman-aman aja...

4. Aiko Michishige : ini sudah lanjut... Makasih... :-)

5. guardian's feel : :-) ini sudah dilanjut...

6. The KidSNo OppAi : sudah dilanjutt...

7. yosh : ni lanjutannya...

Makasih sudah me-riview fic ini. Aku senaaaaaang deh! (kalo bisa, review lagi ch2 ini ya! #PLAKK)

-:-

**review**

ReViEw

**rEvIeW**

REVIEW

-:-


End file.
